Let's Spend the Night Together
by Gin110881
Summary: Outtake to my story I Saw Her Standing There.


AN: This is an outtake to my story I Saw Her Standing There. It's placed between chapter 4 and 5.

**Saturday night, August 16th 2003**

"Harry, let me down." Ginny laughed, clinging to Harry. She tightened her legs around his waist and pulled her arms closer around his neck. "Don't overdo yourself. It won't do me any good if you are exhausted."

"Ginny!" Harry sucked for air as she gave him a loud smack on the ear.

Harry pushed open the door to his bedroom and Ginny caught the first glimpse of his most private room.

When Harry stepped to the bed, she lost no time. She let go of Harry's neck and let herself drop back onto the bed, dragging Harry with her.

"You are a devil," cried Harry and couldn't help laughing.

Ginny reached upwards, pulled him down and pressed her mouth firmly against his. As Harry's tongue probed her lips, she willingly opened her mouth and enjoyed the play of their tongues.

A pull in her loin made her realize that kissing would no longer be enough for her. She ended the kiss and stroked Harry's jaw. "I've never been so happy in my life - and so nervous."

"That's how I feel, too," breathed Harry. "And this is your last chance to change your mind. I doubt I could stop later."

"Keep dreaming," Ginny looked him into the eye. "I've already told you that you won't get rid of me so easily." She slowly began to pull up his shirt and run her hands over his bare back. "Come on, Potter. Show me. Let me see what you have to offer."

"I'm pretty sure you have much more to offer," Harry replied, helping her to pull his shirt over his head.

"No flattery," Ginny replied. "We left that stage when you carried me over the threshold of your bedroom." She lifted her head as Harry pulled her T-shirt over her head.

"The colour goes well with your hair." Harry starred at her ruby red bra, his mouth slightly agape.

"I'm glad you like it." Ginny laughed. "I wasn't sure if I should wear this one or the emerald green one."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "So, you planned to show me your bra?"

Ginny blushed slightly. "I was hoping ... Don't tell me you didn't plan that too." She tittered as it was Harry's turn to blush.

"I've been dreaming of you since my birthday," Harry confessed and leaned over to cover her breasts with a trail of kisses.

"Harry," Ginny moaned as he kissed her nipples, and his hot breath brushed through the fabric of her bra. She felt her nipples harden, the tingling sensation between her legs made her shudder. "Take it off," she begged, arching her back to give Harry better access to the clasp of her bra.

It took Harry a moment to fumble around on her back before he breathed relieved, "I got it." He discarded the garment and turned his attention back to the sight in front of him.

Ginny shivered as Harry sucked in her right nipple and squeezed her left breast with his hand. "Oh, Harry. Don't ever stop." She moved her knee between Harry's legs and pressed her thigh against his crotch. A satisfied snort escaped her as she felt Harry stiffen. She let her hand wander over his bottom and pinched it hard.

"Oh, there is someone impatient," Harry murmured, rubbing his crotch against her thigh.

Ginny arched her back up to press her breast harder against Harry's mouth. A sigh of loss escaped her as Harry's mouth released her and he slid down on her.

He fumbled at the buttons of her jeans and pulled them down as soon as the second button was open. In in the same motion, he pulled off her knickers.

"Oh, there is someone impatient," Ginny teased Harry, who suddenly paused and looked at her with wide eyes.

Ginny held her breath for a moment as she noticed him staring at her naked body. Relieved, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding, when Harry murmured, "Merlin, you are beautiful."

"Come on, or do you need help?" Ginny nodded towards his jeans, a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth.

Harry didn't need a second invitation. He pulled down his jeans and boxer shorts in one move and carelessly dumped them beside the bed.

"Merlin," Ginny exclaimed as she saw his manhood flip up and point at her. She swallowed without taking his eyes off him. "Impressive," she mumbled.

Harry stared with awe at the wonder that lay before him on the bed. He knew and loved her deep brown eyes and her fiery red hair for several days now. But the sight of her bare white skin, her full, not-too-big breasts, and - he swallowed - the bright red triangle between her legs made him ogle her with open mouth.

When he noticed that Ginny was staring at him, muttering "Impressive.", he looked down at himself. "It seems we both enjoy the view." He grinned and climbed back into bed.

"Let me touch it," Ginny said softly and took him in her hand. When she gently started to stroke him, Harry groaned. "Ginny, don't. If you don't stop, it'll be over soon, and you won't have any of it."

Ginny blushed a bit and chuckled. "Good to know that I have you fully in my hand."

Harry slipped between Ginny's legs, which she readily opened more. He gently rubbed against her pubic bone as he pulled her in his arms, put his forehead on hers, and looked into her eye, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin.

"That feels so good," he whispered, slowly positioning himself.

As he entered her the first few inches, Ginny moaned, "And it's getting better and better."

Harry felt Ginny lift her hip to help him penetrate her deeper. He cautiously pushed against her and groaned as the warm, tight moisture sucked him in. The feeling sent shivers down his spine and his loins were shuddering.

Thrust after thrust, they slowly found the right rhythm, enjoying the reflection of their love-making in each other's eyes. The close proximity and heat of their sweaty skin made them slowly melt into each other. Every wave of their simultaneous movements slowly pushed them closer to the edge, making them heavily gasp for air. As Ginny arched her back, thrusting her breasts hard against his chest, Harry couldn't hold back any more. He clasped her arse in both hands, holding her tight while pounding harder into her. The constrictions in his loins became almost unbearable. It felt as if all his nerve cells had wandered to this tiny tip of his body deep in Ginny's tight, hot centre to radiate unending pleasure through his body.

As her breath hitched and Ginny's body began to tremble, Harry thrust harder and quickening his pace. It didn't take long as an explosion shuddered through his body, the moment Ginny groaned and shouted his name. Two, three last heavy thrusts and he let himself fall over her, exhausted.

Still a bit out of breath, Ginny snuggled closer to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder. She listened to his heartbeat and let her eyes wander down his chest.

A playful grin spread over her face as she admired the view. Despite the somewhat shrunken size, the sight was still impressive.

"It's really worth a look," Ginny grinned.

"What's worth a look?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Do you remember? On Monday, you asked me if I wanted to see your wand, and I asked you if he's worth a look." Ginny giggled. "I'd better take a closer look."

She kissed Harry on the cheek and let her hand slide down his chest. She felt Harry's reaction immediately as she touched his slippery member.

"Oi Ginny, I can do magic, but not miracles," Harry chuckled. "Give me a minute."

"Don't worry. Just let me have a go." Ginny slid down on Harry and studied his manhood. The reaction to her touch had not only aroused her interest. She gently stroked it and began to lick up the remnants of their previous activities.

"Ginny," Harry breathed.

"Tastes a bit odd, but good," Ginny replied. "A little salty and ... I dunno." She let her tongue swirl over the bell-end and licked several times over the entire length.

Harry's hips arched upwards. "Ginny, that - that feels great."

Encouraged by Harry's reaction, Ginny sucked in his balls and increased the pressure of stroking him. Little Harry was at his full size again and pretty hard.

"I like my new toy," giggled Ginny.

As she heard Harry moaning, she took him in her mouth and sucked gently. Enjoying the feeling, she tried to take him in as deep as possible. When her gag reflex made her choke, she decided to try this part again another time. She increased the pressure in stroking Harry, and when he threw his head back, calling her name, she straddled his hips and slowly let herself down on Harry, letting him slide inside her.

She closed her eyes and let her hips circle, enjoying the feeling of Harry deep inside her. "That's - wow, just wow," she moaned as the tingling contractions became more frequent and stronger and made her quiver.

Harry looked in awe at Ginny, her concentrated face with a faint of a smile on it, her breasts, rocking in rhythm with her movement, her flaming red bush.

"You're...so beautiful," Harry groaned. "If you...keep doing that...a miracle...might happen," Harry heavily breathed, adapting Ginny's rhythm and thrusting into her.

"Then close your eyes and let me keep doing it, I want to enjoy you a bit," Ginny uttered, short of breath. She leaned forward and rubbed her breasts against Harry's chest, moving her butt up and down, each time taking Harry's full length. She slowly increased her pace.

"Now thrust harder, Harry," Ginny called breathlessly. "And look in my eyes."

She rested her forehead on his and looked at Harry with wide eyes. Harry had never seen such an erotic view before. He felt the contractions inside of Ginny massaging his cock harder and harder and arched his hips against hers.

He reached into Ginny's hair and pressed her lips to his, his tongue deep in her mouth. With a loud groan, he emptied himself into Ginny, who collapsed on him, moaning his name.

Harry enjoyed feeling Ginny's weight on him. Feeling lightheaded, he put his arms around her to hold her close. Stroking her hair, he inhaled her flowery scent, mixed with the smell of the sweat covering their bodies.

Ginny raised her head and looked Harry in the eyes. "I wasn't aware that sex can be so fantastic."

"Neither did I." With a satisfied sigh, he lifted his head a bit to kiss her gently on the lips. "I wish we could lie here forever."

Ginny giggled. "Maybe not forever, but as often as possible."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said, still breathing heavily. "Wait, I'll be right back." Ginny slid down from him, and he reached for the bottle of water beside his bed to take a long sip.

"Do you want some?" He handed the bottle to Ginny.

"Yes, thanks."

While Ginny sipped at the bottle, Harry couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her white, soft body. He ran his hand over her stomach and up to her breast, leaned down on her and took her nipple between his lips to suck on it.

"Harry, let me have my drink," Ginny giggled.

"You are so beautiful." Harry let his hands slide along her body. His eyes fell on the red triangle between her thighs. He leaned forward and pressed his face into her pubic hair, taking a deep breath. "Smells wonderful," he murmured and began to further explore this spot of Ginny's body. As he ran his fingers through her neatly trimmed curly hair, he noticed in amazement that Ginny was clean-shaven between her legs. Ginny opened her thighs a bit to give him a better view.

Harry lay down on Ginny, put his arm around her waist and turned on his back, dragging her with him.

"Harry," Ginny screamed, startled.

"I also want to play with my new toy," Harry replied smugly. Wide-eyed he marvelled at the pink, moist opening only centimetres away from his nose. The fragrance intoxicated him. Gently, he ran his finger over her labia, and as Ginny moaned softly, he put the index finger inside her. He slowly let it slide in and out and added the middle finger to increase the pressure.

As he pulled his fingers out, he eyed them with interest and put them in his mouth.

"You're right. It tastes odd but really good."

Harry reached out with his tongue and gently licked over Ginny's nub. With awe he watched as the small nub grew to a bud, inviting him to smell and lick more.

"Harry, what are you doing with me?" Ginny groaned.

Harry stiffened briefly as he felt Ginny how started to stroke him. "You can go slow on me. "Harry breathed. "It feels like heaven, but it will take me a while to recover."

He heard Ginny mumble, "Hmm, what?" and sucked for breath as she took him deep into her mouth.

Harry couldn't hold back anymore. He stuck his tongue deep into her slit and let the tip of his tongue dance around her bud. Almost in ecstasy, he tried to give Ginny as much as she gave.

Her heat and her intoxicating fragrance obscured his senses. The feeling of Ginny's sucking mouth and her firm, stroking grip made him shudder and gasp for air.

"Don't you dare to stop now!" Ginny's voice brought him back to consciousness.

He grasped her butt with both hands and held her firmly in position to kiss and lick her harder. He inserted two fingers and started pulling them in and out. As Ginny's moan grew louder, he added a third finger and watched in awe as an intoxicating smelling liquid was dripping of Ginny. He took a deep breath of the wonderful fragrance and leaned forward to suck it up. A loud groan from Ginny encouraged him to suck harder.

Harry burst with lust and gasped for breath as Ginny finally began to tremble and roll off him with a satisfied groan. Heavily breathing, she murmured, "Harry, you're...wow...wow. That's...wow."

As Harry's eyes slowly closed, he felt Ginny snuggling up to him. Drifting off to sleep, his arm reached out to pull her closer, a satisfied smile on his lips.

** Ginny & Harry **

The first rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains as Ginny woke up. A smile crossed her face as she took in her where she was. She felt the warmth of Harry against her back, her hand resting on Harry's, which cupped her breast. His excitement was pretty noticeable, even in sleep. His erection unmistakably pressed against her bottom. She was tempted to wiggle a bit against him but resisted. The pressure on her bladder was disturbing the morning cosiness. She sighed and slowly broke away from Harry to get rid of this problem.

When she came back from the toilet, Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Ginny said and lifted the blankets to crawl back into Harry's arms.

The sight of Harry's naked body made her pause. With a mischievous grin, Ginny admired Harry's morning wood. "Is this all for me, or do you need to use the loo?"

Harry snorted. "Of course, it's all for you. But toilet sounds like a good idea," Harry replied and slipping out of the sheets.

Ginny lay back on the bed and rolled onto her stomach as she spotted a picture of Harry and Teddy on the bedside table. The picture had to be a bit older as Harry held his godson on his arms. Smiling, Ginny watched the two of them waving at her. Ginny waved back. "Hey, you two, are you already awake?"

"I don't think they'll ever sleep." She heard Harry's voice before she felt his hands on her bum.

"You're so beautiful, Ginny," Harry said hoarsely. "But your arse is the icing on the cake. I love him."

Ginny chuckled as she felt Harry kiss her cheeks. She arched her back as Harry lay down on her and she felt his erection pressing against her bum.

"Oh, lucky me," she chuckled. "Apparently, it was all for me." She lifted her hips slightly as Harry tried to enter her.

"Wait, that's a bit more comfortable," said Harry, pushing his pillow under her hips.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny moaned as Harry leaned over her, his hot breath brushing over her neck and the tip of his non-magical wand entering her. She eagerly lifted her hips even more to feel as much of him as possible inside her.

Harry slowly started to thrust into her, and they quickly found the right rhythm. With each movement, she felt Harry penetrating her a bit more.

"That ... that's fantastic," Ginny muttered. She closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of Harry's hot skin on her back, the waves of his warm breath on her ears, the sensation of Harry's weight on her, his thrusts as he slowly penetrated her deeper and deeper.

As her breathing became heavier and the first contractions vibrated through her body, she groaned, "Come on Harry. Show me..."

Harry increased the speed and thrust harder into her. "Yeah," Ginny screamed as she pushed against him, adjusting to his faster movements.

As the contractions intensified, a shudder ran through her body, making her scream, "Yes, yes." A warm sensation filled her out and Harry fell over her with a loud moan.

She enjoyed the feeling of Harry's full weight on her, his hot, ragged breaths in her ear.

"Stay in me," she demanded softly as she Harry tried to roll off her.

"I don't want to...crush you," Harry breathed.

"Stay just a little bit longer...it feels so good." A sigh of pleasure escaped Ginny's lips.

"What...feels good?"

"Your weight on me. Everything. I want to feel you ... also ... also inside me." Ginny paused a moment as she felt Harry slip out of her. She managed a small giggle. "Seems, little Harry has other plans. Move a bit, I want to see you."

Harry lifted his hips a bit and Ginny turned on her side. She wrapped both arms around Harry and pulled him as close as possible. Planting a kiss on his lips, she murmured sleepily, "I could lie in your arms forever. It's nice to be so close to you." As her eyelids grew heavy, she yawned. "So nice and warm ..."


End file.
